Falling Faster
by dorkily
Summary: A collection of my Dramione stories/one shots.
1. Lost Hope

**_Hey there :) I just want to tell you, first, I am really new to and I have no clue how to operate these things. So please be patient with me. Second, this is my first "story" on here._**

**_I don't know what one shots, drabbles, and whatnots are so I'll just call this a short... scene..._**

**_Okay, I should shut my awkward mouth up now. Toodles :) Hope you enjoy... Or something. Please review? :)_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or Harry Potter, etc._**

* * *

><p>Draco watched her from the couch he was sitting on wearily. Twice he had stood to walk to her. <em>And do what?<em> Twice, he had sat back down to continue staring. Her uneven, shuddering, breaths secretly killed him, as well as the way her face contorted in emotional pain. _What the fuck to do? _He contemplated, thinking of ways he could help her. He was not Potter or Weasley; he refused to hold her tight and whisper sweet nothings and promises. Promises that would end up being broken.

_Her parents _died,_ for fuck's sake. As if promising her everything will be alright would make things any better. _He scowled. Not at her, but at himself, for not knowing what to do. If his parents were to die, he might have reacted the same way. Well, much more manly and violently of course. He would lock himself up in his room, not allowing any one but his personal house elf to come in and leave whenever needed. He could not blame her for being this way.

He had watched her as she puked her lunch in the bathroom and as she attempted to break all her belongings, throwing them against the walls, screaming in anguish. He did try to stop her, of course, but she pushed him away later. She was practically suicidal and it was eating him inside out.

Draco rested his head in his hands, trembling out of anger and frustration. He cannot bear to see her like this anymore. But what can he possibly do?

Thirty minutes had passed and he ought to make her crying stop anytime soon. He was tired of being useless.

He sighed and stood up. This time he swore to himself if he dared sat back down he would lock himself in tiny room with Weasel boy for a full day. He took a few hesitant steps towards the weeping girl, his chest constricting at how broken she was. She was lying in a foetal position on her bed, back facing away from him and he could see she was shaking. Her pillow and bed sheets were soaked from her tears and sweat from the hours of tossing and turning.

Draco could feel his heart hammering in his chest, nervous at the way she would react if he bothered her. _I'm only trying to help for crying out loud. Only a mental, heartless bastard would not acknowledge her devastation._ Draco stopped when he realized that he had been that heartless bastard just a few months ago. He shook that thought away and extended his arm ever so slowly to nudge the Gryffindor girl.

She had not made a sound the first time. But he could hear her breathing hitch a little. He nudged her again harder the second time. She grunted, as if to say, "Leave me alone," Draco refused to give up. He grabbed her tear-stained pillow from under her head. She groaned. Loudly. She sobbed into her bed, and gathered up her blankets, that were long forgotten, to cover up her face and body. She was mumbling words she herself can only understand, but Draco did not fail to catch the words "rot", "leave" and her desperate beg of "please".

"You can't cry forever, Granger. Crying won't bring them back to life." Draco flinched when he realized he had said that too harshly. Hermione stopped her loud groans and lapsed back to silence.

Draco silently got under the blankets beside the bushy-haired girl. She winced as she turned to face him, their noses just barely touching. He could feel her hot, chocolate breaths tickling his nose. He noticed her glassy golden eyes that were still full of unshed tears and her wet, flushed cheeks. There were dark circles beneath her eyes and her eyes were still red and puffy

"I don't know what to do, Draco," Her voice had cracked and Draco closed his eyes, not wanting to see the raw pain evident in her innocent eyes. He opened his eyes again when her sobbing started.

"Shh..." he shushed her soothingly. He then kissed her lips softly with such delicate care that made her want to cry again, out of love for him.

They stared into each other's eyes in silence for a few more minutes, Hermione's eyes never failing to tear every once in a while.

"Come on," he reached to grab her hand which he noticed was covered in her own fingernail marks. She had been digging her nails in her own palms in attempt to stop herself from crying. He said nothing but pulled her out of bed she was lying in for hours. She refused to budge. It was her way of saying, "It's either I stay here and wallow in my misery or you carry my dead weight around."

Draco sighed and he gracefully picked up the brunette without any effort. Hermione whined, not comfortable with his actions but she was too tired to struggle and resist. She rested her head against his shoulder and with a weak finger she traced letters on his chest. She let out a shaky breath.

She heard Draco open the door of their tiny bathroom and turned the tap of the bath tub on. Draco helped strip Hermione of her clothing that had clung to her tiny body loosely. She had lost a lot of weight since the terrible news, finding excuses not to eat. Draco ignored this and helped remove her oversized, white baggy T-shirt over her head and pull down her knickers. He guided her to the tub, now filled with warm water, with hopes that it would calm her nerves.

She sat quietly in the tub, too numb to move still. Draco reached under the sink to grab a little red bucket and filled it up with water from the tub. He gently poured the water over her frizzy hair, combing and soothing the tangles with his long fingers. He watched the frizz disappear instantly when the water hit their surfaces, the way he watched her happiness disappear instantly upon the news.

He lathered her with her favourite strawberry scented soap. She had closed her eyes in delight, but her mouth still set to a stubborn unhappy line. It would kill him if it turned out to be permanent. He used his thumb free of soap to caress her soft, rosy, swollen lips. He ached to see the corners of her mouth turned up. He ached to see her smile. What if she never smiles again? He thought bitterly and he bent down to kiss her mouth again.

He washed the soap off her and got her out of the water that had turned cold. He wrapped her in the softest towel he could find and left her to find decent, warmer clothes for her. He came back to the bathroom and to the painful sight of her still standing in the exact same position as he had left her a minute ago.

Draco helped to dress her up, both of them still silent, but he swore the silence was screaming at them and it bothered him to a great extent. He carried her back to her bed, tucking her in under the blankets. He got in beside her again, pushing the hair out of her now closed eyes. He gave her a kiss on her forehead and hugged her tightly.

He waited till she was fast asleep until he took out a ring from his back pocket and absent-mindedly toyed with it. He opened his mouth to speak to the girl who will never hear it.

"Hermione. If only you knew my parents died as well attempting to save your parents from Voldemort, for our love's sake. Yes., they knew. I had asked them for permission for my mother's old wedding ring that was passed on from generations to generations." A lump formed in his throat. "I want to marry you, Hermione. Despite how much I love my parents, I don't behave the way you do now like I'd want to, because I have to be strong for you, Hermione. You need me. Like I need you."

Draco leaned in to kiss her closed eyelids and a tear fell to his cheeks and slipped onto her lips.

_What do I do?_


	2. Coffee Shop Romance

_**Second one shot. I got the idea from the song 'Falling in Love At A Coffee Shop' by Landon Pigg. **_

_**1005 words. **_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or Harry Potter, etc._**

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy sauntered into his favourite muggle coffee shop like he does daily. Everything was just like every other morning – his life is a routine. He tips grey fedora to the grey-haired waitress at the counter, he walks by a business man who always reeks of too much cologne sipping his black tea, and he returns a smile back to the little girl with her mother across the room. Draco smiled to himself. He had come to enjoy the presence of muggles. Who knew <em>Draco Malfoy<em> would grow to enjoy being with muggles. Draco turned at a bend to his usual seat to relish his –

_Hold on. _

Draco froze, just a few feet away from his spot. Two things shocked him.

First off, there was someone on his seat. _No one_ seats at his seat. It was against his routine! That seat was perfect for him. The height of the chic, modern stool was neither too tall nor too short. And the table was the only one in the coffee shop made out of polished wood – better than the distasteful plastic ones. Also, the view – oh the view – was his favourite. Facing the window, he could see every little detail of his lover's office. She would sit there on her office chair by the large window, and every morning Draco would get a flying kiss from her. Both of them never missed a morning of flirting ever since their wedding day.

And now, _someone _chose to interrupt the morning flirty sessions.

The second thing that surprised him was that he knew the being who dared sit where he does. Her bushy brown hair, with her head always buried in a thick book... Who else could it be?

"Granger," Draco started. She whipped her head around, her face looking somewhat startled.

"Malfoy," Hermione greeted, a hint of surprise detected in her rather stony voice. Draco noticed her cherry lips attempting to conceal the faintest of smiles.

There was a brief pause and Draco did not like the mocking stare of his childhood enemy's best friend one bit.

Hermione broke the eye contact and looked around the coffee shop.

"Do you come here often? Every morning? I wouldn't expect to find you at a muggle store," Hermione raised her eyebrows at the blond. He rolled his eyes and settled on the stool beside her.

"I'm not the same person I was back in school," he muttered, eyes downcast.

Hermione looked away from him, blushing slightly as she apologized. She closed her book and placed it in her handbag. Then she sipped from her coffee, staring out at the window at the muggles rushing to work, avoiding his curious gaze.

"What brings you here, Granger?" Draco dared ask as casually as he could as the grey-haired waitress passed him his usual order – a cup of caramel cappuccino accompanied by a chocolate croissant. The warm, delicious aroma filled his nose as he brought the drink up to his lips.

"Well," Hermione started awkwardly, clearing her throat. "I am waiting for my husband, to arrive so I can simply tell him that I love him today especially because it is our one year anniversary."

Draco choked on his drink. He coughed and sputtered and Hermione grimaced as she debated inwardly whether or not to pat his back. Just as she was about to move her arm, he regained his composure.

"Y – You're married?" he managed to choke out. He took a few more sips of his cappuccino to wash out the irritation in his throat. Hermione was glad she did not bother comforting him, he was still an idiot.

"To who? Weaselhead?" he could not help but taunt her. Some habits were hard to get rid of. Hermione shot him as glare.

"No, Malfoy. No point telling you anyway, you don't know him from school," she was telling a partial truth anyway since the man whom she married has changed since they schooled together.

Draco could not help but to mull over her words.

"I pity him, whoever he is. He's probably a decent bloke stuck together with a crazy woman like you," he joked and took a bite out of his croissant.

The brunette tried to glower at him until he apologizes but instead she let out a hearty laugh. Draco munched slowly, eyeing the girl warily.

"Draco, you're far from 'a decent bloke'. And if you think I am crazy, why did you ask me to marry you?" she gave into their little act, her tone good natured rather than hurt.

Draco smirked at her.

"Don't get your wand in a knot, _Mrs Malfoy, I_ was just playing along with you. You started the whole thing anyway," he stated, his smirk now spreading into a wide grin as Hermione giggled again.

"Well then, happy anniversary to us," she raised her glass and Draco followed suit. "Cheers!" They clink their almost-empty mugs together and downed the remaining contents.

"I should get to work now. See you tonight!" Hermione gave a quick peck on her husband's lips, tasting the caramel flavour.

"Be home as soon as you can. I have a lovely dinner planned," Draco flashed his signature smug smile. He was already pleased with himself and the arrangements he has made, knowing Hermione would love it.

He turned back to face the window and finished up his chocolate croissant as she walked to her office just across the street. It took only five minutes until he spotted her at her usual window. He smiled at his wife and gave her a wink. She, like always, blew a kiss at him. Draco glanced around the little coffee shop, checking if anyone was watching. When he determined no one was looking, he reached out to grab her flying kiss and placed it on his chest, above his heart.

_Happy first anniversary to us, Mrs. Hermione Malfoy. _


	3. Boy Without A Crown

_**Hi there. It's been a while since I posted another chapter. I don't get much readers or reviews, but I enjoy writing anyways. **_

_**This one is inspired by All Time Low's song, 'Keep The Change, You Filthy Animal'. **_

_**The lyrics go:**_

**'Tell me why you talk me down wherever you go.**  
><strong>You're a saint, you're a queen,<strong>  
><strong>and I'm just another boy without a crown.'<strong>

_**I'm going to their concert next month. I'm excited to the maxxxxxxxx. Hee. *fangirling* **_

_**Anyway. On to the story. **_

_**1490 words. **_

_**Disclaimer: You know very well how this goes, you Dramione addicts.**_

* * *

><p>Draco sneered at the bushy haired girl entering the library, with an armful of books. He watched her intently from where he was sitting, amusing himself with every action the girl made.<p>

She struggled with the weight of the pile of musty old textbooks, glancing around for a place to sit and relax in the library which was now packed.

Relax, in Hermione Granger terms, meaning read and research.

She scanned the crowded room and her eyes fell upon grey ones that were bright with genuine interest. Hermione furrowed her eyebrows slightly, unaccustomed to the look on the boy's face. Where were all the frosty glares and mocking glances? Alarms went off in her head, not trusting his motives, if any. She glanced away in a huff, desperately looking for a distraction – or a getaway.

Draco sensed her discomfort, making him smirk. She's not getting away this easy.

He let out an intentional cough, loud enough for the standing Gryffindor to hear even if she were standing a mile away.

A few nearby Hufflepuffs stopped their chatter to turn to face him, thinking it was them he was signalling to. When they saw he was staring at Hermione, they shrugged and continued what they were doing.

Draco rolled his eyes inwardly. Like he would ever want to speak to _them_.

Hermione's cheeks were now flushed, and her face turned redder when she realized the only seat available was the one directly in front of the blond. She gathered a little more control of the books she was carrying, mentally gathering courage to face Malfoy as well.

She approached the seat cautiously, now a little afraid that he had set this up for a prank – making her sit in that chair and somehow humiliate her. But she straightened her posture and held her chin up – partially in defence – and carried on to sit down.

Of course, Draco Malfoy could not resist the temptation to simply stick his foot out just a little bit to send poor Granger tripping and her books scattering all over the wooden table and floor, landing with loud thuds.

Lucky for her, Hermione caught the table in front of her to prevent sprawling all over the place, just like how her books did.

"Malfoy!" She hissed, sending death glares his way.

Draco eyed her, looking bored, but inside he was turned on at the fact she looked like such a hot mess at this current state – wild hazel eyes, frazzled hair that only she can pull off, and her pretty, angry frown.

Draco shook off the thought immediately and replied, "Clumsy," _tut_-ing. He then looked away, pretending to be more interested in the family ring on his pale, slender finger.

Hermione let out an exasperated sigh and gathered up her books. While she was doing so, Draco found his eyes rolling towards her direction once again. His senses heightened at the sight of her lovely bottom bent conveniently in his direction, giving him a full, perfect view.

He immediately snapped out of his trance when she stood up to face him again.

"Your face... It's..." Hermione frowned at him with confusion. A realization hit her. "Are you _blushing_, Malfoy?" She teased, resisting the urge to laugh out loud. All her humiliation from minutes ago evaporated at this new discovery.

Draco's eyes widened, and then he glared at her, for the bunch of idiot Hufflepuffs from before was now staring at him while trying to muffle their giggles.

"I don't blush," He muttered in a monotone voice, slightly faltering as he debated this thought in his head.

"You're a bad liar too," Hermione finally sat down for the first time since she entered the library ten minutes ago. And then she could not hold it. She laughed. It started with a smile. Then a giggle. After, a loud, hearty laugh. Her peals of laughter sounding so heavenly and ever so contagious that Draco could feel a tiny smile tugging at his lips.

He gave a cough again, to hide this strange, unknown feeling.

Her laughter stopped so abruptly, he looked up sharply from his lap. Hermione was now watching him with seriousness that almost made his palms sweat. She stared at him long and hard. He could practically hear the gears in her head making rotations while her brilliant brain worked.

"Why..." She started hesitantly, still looking at him intently. She thought the better of it and said instead,"I don't know why you have to be so cold all the time."

Draco frowned at her opinion, now having second thoughts about her sitting across him.

But she continued with her strange rant.

"You have the potential to be a great person, with a good heart." She paused. "You're smart enough to know that one is no better than the other - that all of us are equal. You don't have to act so superior all the time," She added awkwardly, the words feeling odd on her tongue. "So why... Why do you have to be so cruel to us – Harry, Ron and I?"

The blond had made a fist with his right hand on the table and he was now tightening his grip. He clenched his jaw. So is this what it's all about? Granger choosing to sit here instead of going back to her oh-so-noble Gryffindor prissy-princess common room – to make a little speech to change his way of life, his character? Not happening. This bossy brunette can't indirectly tell _Draco Malfoy_ what to do and how to act. Who does she think she is? A fairy godmother? He's not a damsel in distress for crying out loud. He opened his mouth to tell her off, but she carried on speaking.

"I hate to see you like this – being treated like a puppet by you-know-who and your... Your father," Hermione broke her eye contact, and inhaled a sharp breath. Both students knew she went over the line.

Draco banged his fist against the table. "How about _you_? Do you enjoy being such a bloody saint all the time? Being such a do-gooder, when in the end all your hard work turns out to be good for nothing? When no one actually appreciates what you have done? You don't even get credit for helping the golden boy Potter. It's all about Potter, Potter, Potter. Not you, not anybody else! So why the bloody hell do you still bother?" His voice had increased in decibels, and he had spat out the word 'Potter' with such hate and distain, Hermione blinked back her surprise and shock.

"You're wrong, Malfoy! I am his best friend and he cares. It's not about any of Harry. It's not about any of us; it's about stopping all this madness that the demon you worship started!" She rose from her seat, choking back angry sobs.

"You're lying to yourself Granger –"

"Why do you have to be so cold and mean all the time?" She screamed at Draco.

"Now you're angry at me because I'm speaking the truth! Do you want to hear more of it, Granger? Or do you still want to live in your life filled with lies?" He shouted back, not caring about the crowd that had formed around the pair.

"Shut up, shut your filthy mouth up! You useless, selfish, heartless git! You are nothing!" She cried, smacking his shoulder with one of her books with a thousand thick pages. She hit him again on the chest, sending Draco stumbling backwards.

He became speechless over the strength and anger that had washed over her.

A small, sharp pain found its way to his heart as the words that came out of her mouth hit him. He had never meant for it to turn out this way at all.

He could do nothing as she stormed out of the library in tears, leaving most of her books behind. Draco rubbed the sore spot on his chest, the memories that occurred seconds ago still playing in his mind. He knew this memory will torment him the rest of the day and probably for months.

A bitter taste filled his mouth, and he blocked out the words of the librarian's scolding.

_You are nothing. Nothing... Nothing... _

Anger built up inside of him as he punched the table again, not caring about the pain that shot up his arm. It would hurt later, he knew, but physical pain was only temporary.

But not the pain that Hermione set out for him.

_You are nothing._

Her words taunted him as he walked out of the library.

He should have known. He was nothing to the princess of Gryffindor. He did not matter. She is a saint, she's a princess, while he...

He was just another boy without a crown.

Nothing.


	4. Silent Movie

_**Sorry for taking forever to upload this. **_

_**This one shot may be a little corny, but it's one of my favourites :) Hope you like it as much as I do! **_

_**1364 words.**_

_**_**Disclaimer: You're not daft, you know I don't own Harry Potter and co. **_**_

* * *

><p>"Howard...," The lanky man with an ID labelled 'Thomas' called out to his co-worker. The man in question made no reply, for he had dozed off in his seat.<p>

"HOWARD!" Thomas called out again, nudging his partner awake.

"What? What? What is it now, Thomas?" Howard grumbled as he arouse from his sleep, rubbing his eyes with his knuckles.

Thomas did not respond to Howard, and instead his eyes were glued intently on one of the security camera screens. Howard glared at the man, and turned to watch what his companion woke him up for.

On the screen they were watching from featured a couple: One was a middle-aged bushy-haired female clad in conservative clothing. The other was of similar age, but instead a pale-haired and grey-eyed man in a smart, black suit.

The man had walked toward the security camera, and his steely eyes have occupied most of the screen, glaring at the people on the other side, specifically at Howard and Thomas.

"What'd you reckon he's doing?" Howard asked, a little disturbed by the man's strange actions. Thomas shrugged and shushed at Howard, watching the strange couple in the screen with rapt attention.

The brunette was now pulling at the man's arm, urging him to stop what he was doing and carry on to wherever they were heading to. But the blond brushed her off, and tapped the screen twice.

"He's going to ruin the camera! Do you know how expensive that is?" Howard exclaimed, but the lady had stopped his strange antics. Howard and Thomas watched as the flustered female spoke in a rush to the man. He had raised his eyebrow and glanced at the camera curiously.

"They're up to no good, I swear," Howard concluded, but did no action to prevent any trouble the grey eyed man have yet to cause.

Thomas rolled his eyes. "Howard, he's completely harmless. I doubt he even knew that the security camera was a security camera! You can read their body language."

"Oh I can read the lady's body language alright," Howard ogled at the woman in the screen and Thomas nudged him at his ribs. "Ow! Chill! I'm just kidding," Howard muttered obscenities under his breath as they both turned to the screen again.

The man in the black suit was bending over to whisper something into the lady's ear. She laughed hard, and when she fell into giggles she nodded to something the two men have yet to know about.

The blond then nodded, an up-to-no-good smirk plastered on his face.

Something different had clearly happened after that smirk fell from the man's handsome face.

He had his hands drawn into fists and he bore (bared?) his teeth at the lady who took a step backwards from him in fright. Her humour has evaporated into the air as well.

"What on Earth –" Thomas started, standing up abruptly. He moved nearer to the screen for a better view.

"Move away from the screen, I can barely see anything with your big head in the way!" Howard complained, and Thomas shushed him. But he took a step backwards anyway.

"I can read lips," Thomas explained and Howard fell silent.

To Thomas and Howard's surprise, the man in the black suit walked off, leaving his girl behind, still in full view of the two men on the other side of the camera. The girl collapsed on the ground, her face contorted in pain - a phase where one begins to cry.

"I think we should do something," Howard interrupted again but at that moment the same guy sauntered into the screen wearing what seemed like a cape. The black cape has covered most of his body except for his head.

The man with the cape eyed the crying woman rather hungrily and took a graceful step towards her. He opened his mouth to say something.

"Read their lips!" Howard urged his partner who did what he was told to do.

"He is saying, 'Why are you crying, milady? A beautiful girl like you doesn't deserve to be in such pain...'" Thomas 'read' out unsurely, raising one eyebrow at his co-worker.

"Why are you looking at me like that? You were the one reading what he's saying! Boy, that man a whack job," Howard shook his head at the screen.

They stared at the screen, anticipating the bushy-haired female's reply. "She's saying, 'The man I love... He left me for another woman. I don't know if I can be ever happy again!'" The woman's shoulders heaved and shook as she sobbed harder.

"This is utterly ridiculous. He's the same man who left her but with a cape!" Howard exclaimed, pointing to the man in the screen who was now practically circling the girl on the ground.

"Maybe they're crazy people...," Thomas admitted, wincing.

"Oh, hurry! He's saying something!"

The blond had pulled the woman up from the ground, but did not stop circling or eyeing her.

"'Well he does not deserve a beautiful lady like you, Miss...'"

"'Granger,'" The lanky man read out, slowly, his brows furrowed. At the same time, the woman known as Miss Granger received a kiss on her hand. She smiled shyly as he pulled her nearer to him.

The man in the cape was standing behind Granger, his hands bunching up her bushy hair. He placed his lips on her bare neck, inhaling her scent deeply.

"If they're launching into a sex act, I'm calling a security guard over to their area," Howard joked, but neither of them laughed.

"You know, Howard, this looks a lot like those Dracula and vampire movies I've seen when –" Thomas stopped midsentence when indeed the blond man had sunk his teeth into Granger's pale neck. Blood oozed out of where he pierced his teeth into. She had screamed (possibly faked-screamed for no one had run to her aid) until she fell, exhausted and having her blood drained out.

Howard and Thomas slowly turned to face each other, both their faces pale.

"Did you just see what I –" Howard started, speaking slowly.

"That can't possibly..." his partner replied, dazed.

"This is bullshit," the plumper man ran his hands through his hair is disbelief, his breaths turning shallow.

"I t-think this is just a p-prank. A play they put up for us... R-right?" Thomas stuttered, the shock sinking into him.

Silence.

"Let's not call security," Thomas broke the silence which was too much for him all of a sudden. On any other day, he would love a few moments of quiet from his blunt co-worker. But just not today.

Howard nodded quickly in reply. "What would we tell them anyway...,"

Both men collapsed on their seats and daring to look back at the same screen they have been looking at for the past quarter hour, only to see that the place was empty once again.

Meanwhile at a corner of department store, Draco Malfoy held a fake-unconscious Hermione Granger in his arms and ran off, out of the view of that "camera", as so Hermione had explained to him. When Hermione knew they were safe from anybody's view, she burst out laughing.

"That was the most brilliant idea you've ever came up with, Draco Malfoy," she giggled, her head thrown backwards.

Draco smirked, took out his wand and cast a _scourgify _spell on Hermione's neck, ridding all the red goo from her skin.

"Thank the Weasley's for giving me the free prank supplies today," Draco took out the shrunk up objects from his pocket and held them out to Hermione.

"Oh Draco. You don't have to use them to scare muggles out of their wits," she chided lightly, a hint of a smile still on her cherry lips.

Draco half smiled and shrugged. "I'm not that good of an actor; it probably didn't turn out as good enough to scare them anyway," he replied comfortingly and placed a kiss on his brunette's lips.


	5. Hysteria

_**I don't even know. **_

_**I wrote this a forever ago. **_

_**Mature and dark contents.**_

_**2,076 words**_

* * *

><p>"He wants the mudblood, so be it," Lucius Malfoy's lips twisted into a wicked grin. He pointed his wand at his sleeping son and whispered in a voice so full of malice.<p>

"_Imperio_."

_It's bugging me, grating me  
>And twisting me around<br>Yeah I'm endlessly caving in  
>And turning inside out<em>

Draco's eyelids flew open. His pale, milky eyes illuminated in the moonlight that seeped through his tall windows. His head felt fuzzy and his senses dull. But he felt a floating sensation filling his insides, leaving him in an almost dreamlike state. Draco knew he was awake, however, and he could feel his body order him to get out of bed, throw his coat on and head outside.

He did not know where he was going, and he did not know where he had found this much energy in the middle of the night, but he did. His steps followed a quick rhythm that matched his palpitating heart rate. The rest of his body and mind followed suit. It was much similar to the phrase "follow your heart", and for once, his head had not interjected and had no say in the situation. Whatever situation this was, in the first place.

He could feel a rush bugging and tugging at him internally, like it was trying to burst through his heart to get out. But his head and heart felt a thousand times lighter, especially in comparison to how they usually were in the wee hours of the night. Draco smiled dreamily at the thought (or lack thereof) of this and willingly basked in this rare, pleasant emotion while his feet carried on obediently to wherever it planned to go.

Draco was vaguely aware of his surroundings, but he never questioned the motive of him standing at Hermione Granger's front porch.

_It's holding me, morphing me  
>And forcing me to strive<br>To be endlessly cold within  
>And dreaming I'm alive<em>

It took Draco Malfoy approximately five minutes to break the wards and protections of Granger's house. Draco was a skilled wizard, no doubt, but who knew he had the knowledge to break the complex charms of this witch? He would have expected being there cracking the counter-charms until the sun rose. He smirked when the door swung open, inviting him into the warmth and darkness of her sanctuary.

His footsteps were light and deathly silent as he crept across her living room and towards her bedroom door.

"_Alohomora_," he breathed out and the dark wooden door made a clicking sound, notifying him that he was free to enter. His heart increased its breakneck speed when he caught sight of Hermione's sleeping form on her twin bed.

Her body was cocooned by her thick, pale blankets. Her auburn hair spilled across her pillow and Draco swore he could smell her scent from where he stood at the doorway. Her breaths were deep and it allured him. Thus, he started to walk towards her unconscious state.

He slowly lifted up his hand to caress her arm's soft skin and the weightless feeling inside of him morphed into pure bliss. Hermione stirred under his touch but never awoke. He picked a strand of her hair and put it under his nose. He breathed, taking in her smell. He lowered it from his face, staring at the lock of hair and muttered, "Dirty dirty mudblood. You're such a contradiction, little girl, shame you have to be so... beautiful."_  
><em>

_I tried to give you up,  
>But I'm addicted.<br>Now that you know I'm trapped sense of elation,  
>You'd never dream of,<br>Breaking this fixation,  
>You will squeeze the life out of me<em>

Draco found himself grabbing Hermione by her shoulders and roughly shoving her out of bed. She screamed when she saw the intruder pushing her up against the wall. Hermione struggled with all her might but the demented man held her locked. She searched for her wand and cursed in her head when she realized that she had left it in her coat pocket in her living room. She writhed around under his grasp, reaching out for anything that could save her from this ordeal.

Her fingers found the familiar plastic of her window blinds. She gripped at it, but what use were window blinds at the moment? She fumbled at the tilt wand of the blinds, tugging with all her might so she could hopefully remove it and strike the intruder with it. However, all she had managed to do is twist it, so now the blinds were open, the bright moonlight invading her bedroom.

Draco had now pinned her tight against the wall, burying his head into the curve of her neck. Hermione grimaced and pushed him away with her free hand. She gave up with the tilt wand when his knee found its way between her legs and she used all the strength she had to shove him off her with both hands.

He stumbled backwards and into the light shining through her window.

And then she gasped.

His eyes were milky, hazy and emotionless. Not even a trace of lust, despite his actions.

It was a rare moment for her to miss his cold, grey eyes.

Draco stormed towards her again, catching her mouth with his own. She panicked, kicked, pushed, and then tears escaped when she saw him holding his wand in his left hand. Hermione tried pushing and moving it away but he pointed it at her.

"Petrificus Totalus!" His voice echoed around the walls of her bedroom.

And then he stripped her bare. One disgusting muggle article at a time.

_Cause I want it now  
>I want it now<br>Give me your heart and your soul  
>And I'm breaking out<br>I'm breaking out  
>Last chance to lose control<em>

Hermione begged internally for someone to save her. She tried moving any part of her, but the spell Draco had casted was strong. She screamed and screamed and screamed in her head but nothing budged. The hair on her pale skin stood whenever Draco's skin came into contact with hers. She shivered as his breath tickled her bare arms, face and legs. She cried until the voice in her head was tired and hoarse.

And then...

"_Finite Incantatem."_

No. _No no no no no no no no no no_, Hermione squirmed as Draco grabbed her and pinned her under his naked form. He cast the silencing spell over her. She got her wish, didn't she - she could now move - but that just made things a thousand times worse. She stifled her sobs as he bit at her delicate skin, his mouth moving downwards. It went down, down, down and when he got between her legs, a fresh flood of tears entered her eyes and a muted cry escaped her lips.

Her bare body shook under his weight. She shrieked and her head snapped backwards when he entered her roughly. She screamed again and again until her voice felt raw, needy and helpless under the pale moonlight.

_Skinned her alive, ripped her apart  
>Scattered her ashes, buried her heart<em>

_Honest to God I'll break your heart  
>Tear you to pieces and rip you apart<em>

Draco wanted her so badly. But he always did, it's just that tonight was much more different. His mind followed his body willingly. His eyes drank in the sight of her naked body. He noticed her dark, glistening and pleading eyes right before she squeezed them shut, causing tears to leak out through the corners.

He felt the heat ripping through his heart and body as he trust in deeper and harder, almost matching the pace of his heartbeat. She bawled and jerked under his every movement, but the silencing spell he casted kept his dirty secret safe inside the four walls.

Blood oozed out of the violent marks on her wrists that were caused by Draco's rough actions. He captured her mouth in his once again, messily, hastily and carelessly. Hermione moved her head away but he grabbed her by her chin.

"Look at me," he ordered breathlessly as he evaded her walls mercilessly once again.

Hermione let out a cry which would have awoken the whole country if not for his spell over her.

"Look at me in the eyes, you dirty bitch!" he shouted at her, his hand around her jaws now feeling like a vice. Her eyelids fluttered open, but she glanced away from his face. He could feel her energy slowly dying away.

Malfoy could feel himself reaching a climax, and he needed her eyes to make it perfect. He used his other hand to grab her pretty little neck desperately and yelled.

"LOOK AT ME, MUDBLOOD!"

Hermione let out a whimper and her brown orbs flickered over and met his sick milky ones. She grasped tightly at his hand around her neck, clawing at it. Her mouth formed words Draco could read.

"_Draco_," she was pleading.

And then her eyeballs rolled backwards and she closed her eyes. But he grinned just like his father would after a muggle killing spree and then Draco met his climax.

His breaths were uneven and deep when he let go of the witch's neck and laid down on the floor. It was there where he passed out cold.

And then the little red light from the window turned off.

_Is our secret safe tonight  
>And are we out of sight<br>Or will our world come tumbling down?  
>Will they find our hiding place<br>Is this our last embrace  
>Or will the walls start caving in?<em>

"Draco, Draco, Draco," Lucius teased, his voice dripping with venom.

Draco stared at the marbled floor numbly.

"I have a present for you today, Draco. Let's consider this your early birthday present, hmm?" The elder Malfoy smirked at his son and he produced a tape from inside his robes.

"Muggle contraptions are fairly fascinating, isn't that right?" Lucius sauntered over to a television set sitting in the middle of Draco's enormous bedroom. Hermione's television set. Draco's blood boiled at the thought of Lucius stealing from her. But more than her simple television set had been stolen last night.

Draco's father popped the tape into the video play and flashed his son another sneer before pressing the 'play' button and walking out of the room.

The candles blew out, leaving Draco alone with nothing but the cold and torture of what lies ahead of him.

_Crash, crash, burn, let it all burn_

_Do you really want?  
>Do you really want me?<br>Do you really want me dead?  
>Or alive to torture for my sins?<em>

Draco's skin broke into goose bumps. He watched as he took down so easily. He watched as she screamed out - bloody hell, fuck fuck_ fuck_. She was crying silently as he had hurt her, bruised her and then - killed her.

Draco was sweating and shaking with anger. His fists and jaws were clenched so tightly, it was a wonder he has not popped a vessel yet.

Television Hermione screamed her last hair-standing silent scream and Draco's own ripping roar took place of the silence.

He needed to wrench his eyes away from this madness. He stood up abruptly, picked up the lamp by his bed and swung it toward the television screen the moment Hermione Granger's now dead, bright eyes filled the screen.

Draco smashed it repeatedly, sweat dripping from his body, his shouts resounding around the room. He grabbed his desk next to him and flipped it, his tears of anger blurring his vision. He let out another roar, clawing at his own arms.

Not his Hermione, not her, why did it have to be her?

His chest seared with the burning adrenaline and he started wrecking the video player. He broke the machinery into half, quarters, until it was damaged beyond recognition.

Just like his mind, heart and soul.

From the entrance of his room, Lucius Malfoy watched as his son's sanity corroded under his actions. He smirked slyly once again.

"_Imperio_."

It would be his last time using the Unforgivable spell on Draco as he entertained himself with the sight of his son strangling himself to his own death.


End file.
